


Touch/Si el amor es la respuesta tú eres mi hogar

by funkyficker, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: Tyrelliot Songfics (Español) [1]
Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: M/M, Songfic, punto de vista de Mr.Robot, spoilers final 2° temporada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyficker/pseuds/funkyficker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: A Tyrell se le había ocurrido que sería una buena idea pasar por su departamento como si pasara por su vecindario,bastante casual,nada acosador de su parte,por supuesto Robot lo recibió como se debía con el humo de su cigarro llenando su cara y una expresión confiada que intrigó al ejecutivo.





	Touch/Si el amor es la respuesta tú eres mi hogar

**Author's Note:**

> La semana pasada empezó la tercera temporada de Mr.Robot y no puedo estar mas emocionada OMG,si están como yo o peor únanse al grupo y compartamos nuestro pasion por el ship.  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/Tyrelliot

 

 _Touch_  
_Touch, I remember touch_  
_Touch_  
_Touch, I remember touch_

_Where do I belong?_

_¿Que es? ¿Quien es?_ Robot puede contar el momento exacto que  _nació_ ,en el que se  _independizó_ como un ente diferente, _extraño_ a su  _fuente_ ,sin embargo era parte de él,de Elliot,existía porque tenía que protegerlo y ayudarlo a lograr aquello que tanto deseaba y no se atrevía a lograr.Pero eso no responde a la pregunta,no es como si le importara,él no tenía las misma urgencia por encajar en una etiqueta o evitar la soledad como su contraparte tanto insistía en lograr, _una escape de la soledad_ ,no le importaba en absoluto,lo único que importaba era el objetivo,destruir a ECorp,comenzar un nuevo mundo desde las cenizas.

_Hola,Tyrell Wellick vicepresidente en Tecnología_

Esas fueron sus primeras palabras,Robot casi rió al escucharlo,el coqueteo y el uso de términos que solo dos techies sabrían,para extender un puente a su  _objetivo_ ,porque eso era Elliot para el sueco,un  _objetivo_ ,aunque el hacker apenas hubiera notado la sonrisa y el brillo de los ojos que el otro hombre le mostró,pero a Robot no se le pasó desapercibido,de hecho lo anoto mentalmente  _Tyrell Wellick ,vicepresidente en Tecnología_  podría ser _útil_ ,además estaba como quería el condenado,si, no se le había pasado desapercibido lo atractivo que era el ejecutivo,no era como si no pudiera tener ojos, _demonios_ era humano también  _¿Lo era?_.

Y ya lo estaba consiguiendo,Elliot había aceptado su invitación,colaborando con él,ambos trabajando juntos como tenía que ser,después de todo esa era la razón por la cual existía,por la cual nació  _¿Lo era?._

Así como inicio, término o al menos es lo que le dejó creer a Elliot,ya tenía un as bajo la manga para que el chico vuelva al equipo,nada que no pueda manejar,iba a  _descansar_ o eso era lo que tenía planeado cuando los hombres de  _Tyrell Wellick_ ,si,otra vez ese nombre,creo que es momento de contarles que van escuchar o leer mucho ese nombre,si este es un romance entre Robot y Tyrell,está en los tags,y aunque el hacker no se de cuenta de que esta pasando entre su otra personalidad y el ejecutivo no significa que no haya sucedido más,especialmente cuando cierto sueco hizo todo una demostración de  _poder y necesidad_ ante él,si cuando digo  _él_ ,me refiero a Robot,todos(as) sabemos lo que Elliot vio y rechazo pero ¿Qué hay de Robot?.

 _Touch_  
_I need something more_  
_I remember touch_  
_I need something more in my life_

Si antes había creído que el sueco podría ser útil,ahora estaba seguro de ello,después de todo se necesitaba a alguien desde dentro para corromper todo un sistema,un caballo de troya y mejor si era desde las altas esferas. Elliot no lo entendería,el pobre chico tenía tanto miedo en relacionarse con otras personas que pedirle que juegue con el ejecutivo sería como pedirle a un bebe correr cuando ni siquiera gateaba,lo tenía que hacer él mismo.

La oportunidad se presentó unos días después de que el hacker cayera directo en la trampa del ejecutivo  _más que una cara bonita_ hubiera comentado si es que pudiera aparecerse cuando quisiera ante Elliot.

A Tyrell se le había ocurrido que sería una buena idea pasar por su departamento como si pasara por su vecindario,bastante casual,nada acosador de su parte,por supuesto Robot lo recibió como se debía con el humo de su cigarro llenando su cara y una expresión confiada que intrigó al ejecutivo.

No contaré que aquello no acabó como Tyrell esperaba,lo que sí diré es que parecía bastante satisfecho con el resultado de la  _casual_ visita al hacker,incluso cuando apenas habían compartido un par de frases.

Robot tenía al ejecutivo comiendo de su mano,era tan dócil una vez que pensaba que podía obtener lo que quería,casi hasta  _tierno_ ,como ver a un niño mimado teniendo el juguete que siempre deseó.El hacker no podía esperar en quebrar su ilusión cuando todo esté terminado.

La verdadera prueba vino con Elliot desintoxicándose,había momentos en los que Robot no podía controlar lo que dejaba pasar al chico,los sueños y alucinaciones eran areas que a veces no podía manejar,Tyrell sentado en su departamento con la llave en sus manos era una metáfora que Elliot no entendió,era mejor así,el chico aún no estaba preparado para saber la verdad,lo que Robot era  _¿Quién era?_.

El ejecutivo no paraba de causarle problemas apareciendo en los lugares que menos esperaba,aunque claro siempre se puede sacar provecho de su acceso en  _Steel Mountain_ ,hubiera sido mejor que él estuviera ahí manejando los hilos de la conversación,pero era el turno del chico,después de todo él solo estaba para ayudar,era el profeta y Elliot su Dios. _¿Lo era?._

Después del intento fallido de  _Steel Mountain_ ,destruir los archivos se había complicado y a Robot le quedaba más claro que nunca que necesitaban los recursos de Dark Army para el plan que tenía en marcha,aunque había algo más de lo que tenía que preocuparse:  _Elliot_ ,si,el chico no paraba de lamentarse por la muerte de esa chica,de sentir  _culpa_  por no haberla  _salvado_ ,se había distraído tanto con ese asunto que ya no apoyaba en el verdadero objetivo  _Salvar al mundo_ ,crear un nuevo mundo,cuando se tenía escala ¿Cómo se podía pensar en una vida?¿Qué valor tendría un número en todo un sistema? Robot simplemente no podía entender como el chico no lo comprendía.

 _Touch_  
_I remember touch_  
_Pictures came with touch_  
_A painter in my mind_  
_Tell me what you see_

 _Sombras,figuras borrosas susurrando,gemidos ._ Casi,por un momento,Elliot puede llegar a notar quienes son,o al menos eso cree porque antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse al lugar es arrancado por un fuerte sonido y  _despierta._

El chico nunca sabrá que esos son recuerdos,memorias almacenadas en su inconsciente allá donde Robot le cuesta llegar pero que poco a poco se va adueñando.

 _A tourist in a dream_  
_A visitor it seems_  
_A half-forgotten song_  
_Where do I belong?_

Si,una de las pocas ventajas de que Elliot ande de duelo es que  _salir_  sea más fácil para Robot,antes tenía que cubrir sus huellas,salir de noche o cuando el otro estuviese distraído creando alucinaciones para que no se diera cuenta que estaba actuando por su cuenta pero ahora ni siquiera se daba la molestia. Quizás era esa confianza la que permitía más encuentros de los necesarios con cierto ejecutivo,Robot no aceptaría que eran  _innecesarios_ ya que el sueco se había vuelto el  _alfil_ de su juego contra Evil Corp,su caballo de Troya,alguien que tenía que asegurar la entrada al sistema.Además era ...  _entretenido_ apenas y necesitaba decirle algo para que diga todo lo que sabía,lo hacia para presumir,aunque últimamente estaba un tanto nervioso,casi susceptible,verse reemplazado por el tal ¿Scotty?o era ¿Scooby? Robot no entendía porque le daba tanta importancia a alguien con nombre de perro,aunque debía aceptar que podría ser peligroso que el tal Scooby entre al mando antes de que ejecute su plan.

Con Tyrell nervioso y preguntando por todo,dejando de ser ...  _divertido_  las reuniones con Tyrell dejaron de extenderse, _una pena_ pensaba Robot,quien tenía suficiente con el carácter de Elliot para aguantar el de alguien más.

_Tell me what you see  
I need something more_

Amenazas,casi quería reírse en su cara cuando oyó lo que decía el sueco,con un par de frases lo puso en su lugar,  _no hay nada que puedas respecto a mi_ fue suficiente para dejarlo derrotado o eso creyó el hacker preparándose para oír más de lo mismo cuando ...

Para Robot la declaración del destino y que había algo entre ellos no fue nada de otro mundo pero el poema y la forma en que se expresó Tyrell fue ...  _real_ ,no había máscaras,las cartas expuestas,se había abierto ante él, _frágil_  y  _rebelde_  en contra de convertirse en su padre ¿Acaso no era él mismo la negación de Edward Alderson,la figura paternal? Ambos eran negativos de fotos en contra de convertirse una copia del original  _¿Era original?¿Real? ¿Un uno?._

  
_Kiss_  
_Suddenly alive_  
_Happiness arrive_  
_Hunger like a storm_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidospor la calidez de esas manos rodeando su rostro,el aroma indescifrable y exquisito inundando su sistema, _adoración_  y  _devoción_ es cuanto expresaban esos labios contra los suyos.

 _Segundos,minutos_ perdiéndose en el otro,bajando sus defensas.No podía  _no ahora_ con el reloj corriendo a cuestas para ejecutar la Fase 1,no había tiempo para seguir en plan  _romántico_ por mucho que ...  _quisiera_.

Dejó a Tyrell con un par de indicaciones y un brillo en los ojos como promesa de que todo seria explicado en otro momento.

 _How do I begin?_  
_A room within a room_  
_A door behind a door_  
_Touch, where do you lead?_  
_I need something more_

Por supuesto uno de sus vigilantes quedaría a puertas de su departamento  _Tan romántico._

Algo salio mal,rotundamente mal Elliot beso a Darlene y con ello sobrevinieron dudas,se acercaba a la verdad,la base de la cual Robot había sido creado empezaba a tambalear,sería descubierto.

Cuando vio la tumba y escuchó gritar a su contraparte creyó que había llegado su final, _oscuridad._

Si hubo un final pero no el suyo sólo el de la imagen  _paterna_  que había desarrollado del otro,no era más la sombra de la negación de Edward Alderson,estaba  _vivo_ ,era un uno, _alguien_.

El chico le había mostrado todo a Tyrell,no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que había entendimiento entre ellos,a Elliot siempre le gustaron los problemas y el sueco lo era en carne y hueso.

 _Es hora_ ,Robot le indico lo que tenía que decir mientras se dedicaba a los códigos.

 _Es casi como si hubiera cobrado vida ._ Si,Tyrell lo entendía,quizás.

  
_Tell me what you see_  
_I need something more_

 _Confiar_ no era bueno en ello,no es como si en su corta existencia haya podido hacerlo,él analizaba ,planeaba, movía las piezas de ajedrez como convenía,pero¿Confiaba? ¿Realmente lo hacía?,tener fe en alguien o incluso considerar a alguien digno iba más allá.

Le dio el arma,necesitaba a alguien que protegiera su plan,el otro lo recibió como si estuviera frente a un decreto sagrado.  
_¿Sabes cómo disparar?_  pregunto Robot y sonrió por la expresión del sueco como si se disculpara por no poder satisfacerlo.

 _Ok,te enseñaré_  le dijo acercándose,poniendo la pistola en sus manos,situándose en su espalda y dando las indicaciones.

Primer disparo, _error_ ,segundo disparo, _error_.Tyrell empezó a impacientarse. _Tranquilo,relajate,espera,enfoca tu objetivo y dispara_  le susurro al oído guiando sus manos.

El aire se tornó denso y cálido,lo escuchaba,el anhelo del otro por sentirlo,fundirse,ser consumido por él,sus ojos brillantes y velados, _hermoso_ ,su cuerpo entero expresando devoción,rindiéndose ante él como un creyente a su  _Dios_.Lo era,Mr.Robot era un Dios y Tyrell también lo era desde que ejecutaron el código que daba comienzo a un nuevo mundo,su seguidor,su compañero,su  _amante._

 _Home, hold on_  
_If love is the answer, you're home; hold on_  
_If love is the answer, you're home; hold on_  
_If love is the answer, you're home; hold on_  
_If love is the answer, you're home; hold on_  
_If love is the answer, you're home; hold on_  
_If love is the answer, you're home; hold on_  
_If love is the answer, you're home; hold on_  
_If love is the answer, you're..._

Tyrell era el rostro del 5/9,el FBI había probado ser capaz de sumar 2 + 2 para saber que fue el sueco el que permitió que siga la entrada que dio paso al hackeo, muy aparte de la acusación de asesinato que tenía,Dark Army se encargó de conseguirles un lugar seguro para los tres días que les tomó planear la fase 2,la etapa de contención había llegado,ya habían eliminado los archivos virtuales,quedaban los físicos,nada que no pudieran manejar.

Claro que está que esos dias fueron mas que trabajo,estar alejados del mundo,sincronizados en un objetivo creó un ambiente de  _seguridad_ ,Robot lo llamaría  _jugar a la casita feliz_  o la etapa de  _luna de miel_ ,daba igual como lo llamara,lo cierto es que no había estado tanto tiempo  _consciente_  sin que Elliot lo interrumpiera,requería de esfuerzo no dejarse llevar  _descansar_  especialmente cuando la calidez de los brazos de Tyrell lo sostenían y su voz acariciaba cada rincón de su mente,relajandola,creando salidas que Robot cerraba con lo que fuera,memorias,ideas,palabras y frases sin sentido que el otro recogía vehemente.

 _Elliot* jag är kär i dig_.Robot no necesitaba saber sueco para entender lo que esas palabras significaban,especialmente si el otro repetía su nombre como un mantra  _Elliot,Elliot_ pero es él _¿Es su nombre?¿Es Elliot?_.

 

__Touch, sweet touch_ _

__You've given me too much to feel_ _

__Sweet touch_ _

__You've almost convinced me_ _

__I'm real_ _

  
El chico quería saber donde estaba Tyrell,Robot no entendía porqué era tan importante saber sobre el ex-ejecutivo,¿Cuanto se habían relacionado? ¿Media hora?¿Una hora?,sin embargo no importaba cuánto intentara razonar con el otro ,este volvía a insistir en encontrarlo.Por supuesto que no lo haría,tenía todo bajo control,ni él mismo sabía donde se encontraba el sueco,podía estar en China tomando té con Whiterose ahora mismo,era mejor así,la fase dos no podía ser expuesta o dañada y menos por  _él mismo_.

Tuvo que ceder,para ser justos el chico lo puso en una situación extrema,si que sabia como llamar la atención y Robot no era del tipo fácil de quebrar es sólo que la cárcel,si la cárcel,el chico los había metido ahí,cuando se suponia que debia estar liderando una revolución,pero no,estaba ahí,encerrado,siguiendo una rutina que lo volvía inestable.

Negocio con el otro,si tanto quería hablar con Tyrell,lo haría,contacto con Dark Army y ellos se encargaron de conectarlo a una línea  _segura_.Pero claro ¿Como podría ser _segura_ si quien estaba al otro lado era Tyrell?El sueco no podía hablar más de un minuto con él sin decirle cuanto lo adoraba  _bla bla bla._ Robot literalmente tenía que cerrar su boca si se cansaba de escucharlo,pero eso no era posible,no estaban juntos,no estaba frente a él para estamparlo contra la pared y hacerle olvidar hasta de cómo se llamaba.

Lo cierto era que lo extrañaba,no es como si esa declaración fuera a salir de sus labios,después de todo ya llegaría el momento en que ambos volverían a verse y terminar con aquello que habían comenzado esa noche, _la noche en que se volvieron Dioses_.

_I need something more  
I need something... more_

Es gracioso cómo las cosas que creías controladas se vienen abajo,como lo que planeaste cuidadosamente se vuelven contra ti por tus propias acciones. _Boom,_ Un disparo,objetivo logrado, _le había enseñado bien,_ pensó Robot viéndose caer.

_Tu te hiciste esto a ti mismo,Elliot._

Si,el lo hizo a sí mismo,fueron sus acciones,el chico era parte de él,y ahora tirado en ese sucio piso más que nunca tenía claro que debía deshacerse de él,aunque _¿Sería necesario hacerlo?_. _Al menos nadie detendría el plan,ni él mismo._

_Oscuridad._

**Author's Note:**

> * jag är kär i dig : Te amo en sueco (solo es usado en parejas).


End file.
